


What's in a name?

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name?

"Okay, you do know that withholding ice cream from a pregnant Slayer will cause you harm."

Wesley just laughed, producing several pints from the bags of groceries he'd just brought in.

"Well I wouldn't want that now, would I?"

He moved around the counter to kiss her. Wes was unsure how he'd gotten this lucky. When he'd run into Buffy in LA, love and marriage had been the furthest things from his mind. Yet when she had offered him the job of researcher, he'd jumped at the chance.

A year later and here they were, happily married and soon to be parents. Buffy had given him the life he'd nver thought he'd have. Kissing her, he placed a hand on her gently rounded belly. He felt a small kick.

"I do believe young Wesley Junior wants some ice cream too."

"We are not naming our kid Wesley Junior. There's only one Wesley in my life and that's you. And besides, what if it's a girl?"

"How about Cordelia?" he asked softly, almost painfully.

"Cordelia Wyndam Pryce. She'll be spoiled rotten you know."

"But of course, as only a princess should be."

Buffy smiled, she knew how much Cordy had meant to him. It was a small gesture that she could make by naming their daughter after the ex-cheerleader. Hugging him close she thanked whoever had put her in his path.

"I love you, Mr. Wyndam Pryce."

"And I you, Mrs. Wyndam Pryce."

With that declaration another kick came from Buffy's stomach.

"Wesley Junior doesn't seem to approve of our snogging."

Buffy sighed. It would take a lot of convincing for him to give up the idea of Wesley Junior. Maybe that little black number would help.


End file.
